fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Island
The Floating Island is a location added to Fortnite: Battle Royale at the start of Season 6. The island was ripped from the middle of Loot Lake by The Cube, which made the island float, before it started moving towards the runes. The Island is currently moving with the house on top of it. For detailed reports, see Island Movement. After arriving at the last rune it started moving back to the middle of the Lake. Accessing Players can easily get to the Floating Island by swimming (When the Island was above Loot Lake) out to the vortex. Once there, it will grab players and pull them into the air. Players should then deploy their glider and maneuver so they keep rising. Once above the island, the vortex will cease its pull and players can safely land. Island Movement *September 27, 2018; The Floating Island has appeared (Season 6 release) *October 1, 2018; The Floating Island has moved to the rune southwest of Pleasant Park *October 4, 2018; The Floating Island has moved to the rune beside Shifty Shafts *October 6, 2018 (Evening); The Floating Island has moved to the rune northwest of Fatal Fields *October 10, 2018 (Evening); The Floating Island reached the south rune of Retail Row *October 14, 2018; The Floating Island moved to the rune of Wailing Woods *October 16, 2018; The Floating Island has moved to the rune beside Lazy Links *October 19, 2018; The Floating Island has moved to the rune of Dusty Divot * October 21, 2018; The Floating Island has moved back to it's starting position and creates a Sky Portal with a beam attaching the Floating Island and the Sky Portal. * October 24, 2018; The Sky Portal activates and the Floating Island explodes into 7 pieces. 3 huge, 4 small. * November 4, 2018; The cube of the Floating Island explodes and the Floating Island itself crashed down to make multiple small islands in Leaky Lake. * September 3, 2019; The 5th Rift Beacon brought the Floating Island back with the Motel mixed with the house. * September 5, 2019; The Floating Island is near The Wooden Chair. * September 6, 2019; The Floating Island is North-West of Happy Hamlet. * September 7, 2019; The Floating Island is South of Frosty Flights. * September 10, 2019; The Floating Island has moved South-West of The Frozen Lake. * September 12, 2019; The Floating Island has moved East of Viking Village and West of Soccer Stadium. * September 13, 2019; The Floating Island has moved South of Snobby Shores and North Of Viking Village. * September 14, 2019; The Floating Island is North-West of Snobby Shores and East Of Villain Lair. * September 16, 2019; The Floating Island is Outside of Haunted Hills. * September 17, 2019; The Floating Island is North-West Of Pleasant Park. * September 20, 2019; The Floating Island has moved East of The Block. * September 21, 2019; The Floating Island has moved North-West of Lazy Lagoon. * September 25, 2019; The Floating Island is headed towards Pressure Plant. * September 27, 2019; It Is The Floating Island’s Birthday Today! The Floating Island is East Of Pressure Plant. * September 28, 2019; The Floating Island has moved to Lonely Lodge. * September 29, 2019; The Floating Island has moved South Of Lonely Lodge. * September 30, 2019; The Floating Island has moved South of The Desert Race Track. * October 1, 2019; The Floating Island has moved into Moisty Palms. * October 2, 2019; The Floating Island has moved East of Moisty Palms. * October 3, 2019; The Floating Island returned one month ago! * October 4, 2019; The Floating Island has moved South of Moisty Palms. *October 9, 2019; The Floating Island is near Truck n’ Oasis. *October 10, 2019; The Floating Island is near Lucky Landing. *October 11, 2019; The Floating Island is at Lucky Landing. *October 12, 2019; The Floating Island is near Fatal Fields. *October 13, 2019: The Floating Island is at Fatal Fields, It is on the map during The End Event but what happened to it is unknown. Gallery Floating Island - Fortnite.png Floating Island - Fortnite.jpg Floating Island - Cabin - Fortnite.jpg Floating Island - Cube - Fortnite.png Floating Island Retail Row - Fortnite.jpg|Floating Island at Retail Row de:Schwebende Insel Category:Locations (Battle Royale)Category:Rift Zones Category:Removed Locations